Le baiser de l'ange
by LunaQueen
Summary: (OS) JudexShachath. Jude va mourir, elle le sait, le sent, et son cœur est empli de chagrin. Pourtant, il y a cette soirée, il y a si longtemps, qui lui revient en mémoire. Et cet ange qui mêle soudain passé et présent. Le temps d'un baiser.


_Rien ne m'appartient._

 _Bonjour, bonsoir, moussaillons ! ^^ Je vous retrouve avec ce nouvel OS écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "bisou" (si tu as des questions, viendre me demander). Je suis particulièrement heureuse de pouvoir vous le présenter, car il s'agit de mes deux personnages préférés (vive Jessica et Frances ;) ) de ma saison préférée de cette série ! (Et Jude est probablement mon personnage préféré de toutes les saisons confondues ^^). J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira, en tout cas j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire :) Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Allongée dans ce lit qui avait été le sien les six derniers mois, Jude profitait des derniers rayons du soleil. La chambre était baignée d'une aura orangée qui lui donnait l'impression d'être dans un cocon moite et chaud. Sa fine peau blanche était couverte de perles salées et son souffle était rauque et difficile. Elle avait demandé à Kit d'empêcher les enfants de venir la voir. Elle les adorait, comme s'ils étaient les siens, mais elle ne voulait plus qu'ils la voient dans cet état. Elle était bien trop malade maintenant et n'avait plus la force de jouer avec eux. Elle n'avait plus la force de rien, à vrai dire. Le jeune homme venait lui tenir compagnie le matin, avant que les petits se réveillent, et en début d'après-midi. Bien souvent, elle tombait de fatigue alors qu'il était encore là. Ça lui était même arrivé de s'endormir en plein milieu d'une phrase. Il semblait ne jamais lui en tenir rigueur. Il se contentait simplement de relever la couverture sur ses épaules, pour ne pas qu'elle attrape froid, et la laissait se reposer. Malgré tout, malgré toutes ces heures passées à dormir, elle était constamment fatiguée. Épuisée. Quelques larmes perlèrent à ses yeux délavés. Elle était arrivée au bout de sa vie et, en remontant en arrière, elle ne trouva rien qui vaille la peine de se souvenir d'elle. Les mois qu'elle avait vécu ici, en famille, avait été de loin les meilleurs. Elle avait tant de regrets dans le cœur. À commencer par cette petite fille. Si seulement elle pouvait faire un saut dans le temps et retourner dans cette voiture où l'alcool coulait à flot dans son sang. Elle ferait en sorte d'être plus attentive et de ne pas la laisser, inerte et inconsciente, au beau milieu de la route. Elle essaierait de la sauver, elle appellerait les secours. Elle ne serait pas lâche, cette fois. Un fragment de cristal se détacha et roula sur sa joue. Ç'avait été une si belle soirée, pourtant. Elle pouvait encore sentir le tissu léger de sa robe rouge contre sa peau, la lourdeur des perles de son collier autour de son cou et la caresse de ses longues boucles blondes sur son visage. Elle ferma les yeux et les souvenirs affluèrent aussitôt.

Cet homme, qui l'avait embrassée, avec qui elle avait dansé, qui avait mis sa main sur sa fesse, venait de la rejeter et riait désormais avec ses amis. Ils devaient se moquer d'elle, assurément. Elle était en colère, triste et honteuse. Le nez dans son verre, elle tentait tant bien que mal de dissimuler ses larmes. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était un peu d'attention. Elle finit sa vodka d'une grande gorgée qui lui brûla la gorge et s'apprêtait à sortir quand une main retint son poignet. Elle fit volte face, les sourcils froncés, prête à déverser sa rage sur le malheureux. Qui était en l'occurrence une malheureuse. La peau infiniment pâle, les cheveux noirs et les lèvres écarlates. Une maigre copie de Blanche-Neige, en somme. Ce constat fit s'apaiser la tempête dans son cœur et elle desserra la mâchoire, baissant les yeux sur les longs doigts qui relâchaient leur emprise sur elle. Les yeux bleus de son vis-à-vis étaient intenses et inflexibles et Judy sentit ses pommettes s'enflammer. Mais elle ne détourna pas son regard, au contraire, elle se noya un peu plus dans l'océan glacial. Le monde autour disparut, tout comme les rires gras des hommes, la musique devint étouffée, comme enveloppée dans du coton, et les lumières n'éclairèrent plus qu'elles.

-Vous avez le temps pour une dernière danse ? lui demanda-t-elle, sa voix aussi douce et fragile que de la porcelaine.

Judy acquiesça et elles s'éloignèrent des autres, dans un coin plus sombre et plus calme du bar, comme une île sereine en plein cœur d'un ouragan. La femme à la peau de coquillage passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'attira contre elle. Jude enlaça son cou et colla sa tempe contre la sienne, un peu perdue, mais se sentant bien mieux qu'elle ne s'était plus sentie depuis des années. Cette inconnue l'attirait, la fascinait, d'une manière qu'elle ne pouvait pas expliquer, qu'elle ne comprenait même pas. Elle prit alors son visage entre ses mains et posa son front sur le sien ; elles faisaient la même taille. Leurs nez étaient si proches l'un de l'autre que le souffle de la blonde s'écrasait sur la bouche de sa compagne. Le bout des ongles de Jude caressa la racine des cheveux aussi noir que la nuit dehors.

-Ne m'embrasse pas, Judy, avertit l'autre, d'un ton ferme mais d'un timbre délicat.

-Pourquoi pas ? répondit-elle d'une voix lascive en minaudant et se rapprochant dangereusement de ses lèvres. Tu ne veux pas ?

-Tu ne veux pas.

Elle se mordit la lèvre en secouant lentement la tête de haut en bas. Oh si, elle le voulait. Pourtant, le regard implacable de la femme l'en dissuada et, à la place, elle embrassa sa mâchoire, joueuse et taquine. L'alcool la rendait légère et désinhibée. Mais il n'y avait pas que la vodka, ce soir, il y avait aussi cette étrangère, cet ange sombre, ce démon étincelant. Qui était-elle ? Qu'était-elle ? Judy ne voulait pas de réponse, elle voulait un baiser. Rien qu'un baiser. Pour apaiser son âme tourmentée.

La brume de ses souvenirs s'évapora et elle revint dans sa chambre solitaire à l'air étouffant. Elle n'avait jamais pu l'oublier et elle avait toujours espéré la revoir. Pour enfin avoir ce baiser tant désiré. Derrière les murs, elle entendit les enfants courir, Kit sur leurs talons, riant. Jude sentit un frémissement dans la pièce, quelque chose d'imperceptible mais bien là, un infime changement. Elle tourna la tête vers le coin derrière la porte. Elle était là, souriante, toujours si splendide. Sa peau semblait encore plus claire en pleine lumière, presque transparente. Elle était la même, comme si le temps n'avait pas eu d'effet sur elle. Elle s'approcha, silencieusement, sans un mot, sans un bruit, comme une ombre. Du bout de ses doigts gantés, elle caressa le visage de Judy, écarta les mèches de ses cheveux. La blonde ferma les yeux, soulagée, et son menton trembla. Elle avait attendu des années pour ce moment, mais il était enfin là. Si proche. Tout comme l'ange. Son poignet contre sa hanche, elle se pencha au-dessus d'elle, collant son visage exactement comme autrefois. Leurs respirations s'emmêlant, s'enlaçant, comme deux amantes séparées depuis une éternité.

-J'ai cru ne jamais te revoir, murmura Judy, les larmes coulant dans ses cheveux.

La brune ne répondit pas et combla les derniers centimètres entre elles. Et l'embrassa. Et le monde devint rose, puis bleu, et blanc. Noir. Sa vie s'acheva sur ce baiser, le dernier, et finalement le seul qui eût jamais de la valeur. Le baiser de l'ange. Son ange.

* * *

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review ! En attendant, prenez soin de vous et à tout vite ! ^^_


End file.
